El jefe y yo
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Desde su puesto de trabajo, Bella Swan había soñado muchas veces con Edward Cullen, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Por eso cuando Edward buscó refugio en sus brazos, la inocente secretaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Yvonne Lindsay perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

Todo ocurrió en la fiesta navideña de la empresa…

Desde su puesto de trabajo, Bella Swan había soñado muchas veces con Edward Cullen, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Por eso cuando Edward buscó refugio en sus brazos, la inocente secretaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida.

Pero entonces, unas semanas después del encuentro clandestino, Bella recibió un inesperado regalo navideño: estaba embarazada. Edward no tardó en ofrecerse a cuidar de ella, pero Bella sabía que su escandaloso pasado le impedía aceptar la proposición del millonario… no podría hacerlo ni siquiera por el bien del bebé.


	2. Capitulo I

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Yvonne Lindsay perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 1**

Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis en la garganta. Edward Cullen arrojó bruscamente el informe del investigador sobre el escritorio de madera de caoba, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando y planearan hasta caer sobre la espesa alfombra de la oficina.

A través de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, oyó el zumbido del motor de la lancha al alejarse de su embarcadero privado en una isla cerca de Auckland.

El amargo sabor de boca que tenía rivalizaba con la malevolencia de las acciones de su ex esposa. Por si su insaciable afición a las fiestas y al juego no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora se había enterado de que, a los seis meses de matrimonio, se había deshecho de su bebé, el hijo que sabía que él deseaba, y a continuación se había dejado esterilizar.

Si no hubiera sido por un descuidado comentario de una de sus amigas en un reciente evento para recaudar fondos, no se habría enterado. Un insignificante comentario bastó para que empezara a investigar hasta confirmar que había mentido sobre el aborto.

La prueba de su traición estaba ahora esparcida por el suelo. La información le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía cada céntimo que había pagado por ella. Había conseguido una copia de su ingreso en un hospital privado de hacía cuatro años, las facturas del anestesista, del cirujano, del hospital y de los trámites de finalización y esterilización. Y él había sido completamente ajeno a todo ello. Sintió un desgarro en el corazón.

¿Y ahora quería más dinero? Se lo habría dado con tal de deshacerse de ella, hasta el momento en que recibió aquella información. Había ido demasiado lejos.

El reloj de época dio la hora. Eran las nueve. ¡Maldición! Por culpa del encuentro, llegaría a la oficina con más retraso de lo que esperaba. Marcó el número de la oficina.

—Bella, voy con retraso. ¿Algún mensaje o problema?

—Nada urgente, señor Cullen He reprogramado su videoconferencia con Nueva York —la dulce voz de su asistente personal fue como un calmante tras la locura de aquella mañana. Gracias a Dios aún podía confiar en algunas personas.

Edward se puso la chaqueta del traje, se arregló la corbata e, ignorando el crujir del informe bajo sus pies, salió por la puerta hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba para llevarlo de su casa en la isla al distrito financiero de Auckland.

Si Bella Swan recibía otra flor de Pascua envuelta en tela de cuadros, iba a gritar.

¿Y qué si su cumpleaños caía en Nochebuena? Estaba acostumbrada, pues era el mismo día todos los años. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía diferente ese año? Vacía. Sola. Parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. «Sé fuerte», se dijo para sus adentros. La autocompasión no era su estilo. La supervivencia, costara lo que costara, siempre era su lema.

Al menos sus compañeros se habían acordado de que era su cumpleaños, y no sólo el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Enderezó los hombros y, con la planta pegada a su pecho, esbozó una sonrisa.

—La flor de Pascua es preciosa, gracias de todo corazón —gracias a Dios las palabras sonaron bien, con el adecuado nivel de entusiasmo.

— ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta, Bella? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Sí, allí estaré —confirmó.

Alguien tenía que encargarse de que la fiesta anual discurriera sin problemas, de apartar discretamente a los extremadamente ebrios y meterlos en taxis, y de solventar las roturas y las manchas de vino. Por tercer año consecutivo ella era ese alguien.

Le encantaba su trabajo, y era muy buena desempeñándolo. Bueno, mejor que buena. Era la mejor. Y por eso había llegado a asistente personal ejecutiva de Edward Cullen, el director del departamento legal.

Un pitido procedente de la zona del ascensor al final del pasillo anunció la alta e imponente figura que avanzaba por el pasillo enmoquetado, e hizo que un pequeño grupo de mujeres corrieran hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Bella puso la flor de Pascua de suntuosas hojas rojas sobre la mesa supletoria detrás de su escritorio, junto a la que le habían enviado del departamento financiero y las dos de seguridad y personal. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselas en el autobús?

—Buenos días, Bella —su voz, sonora y profunda, hizo que se le erizara el pelo en la nuca.

Desde el día en que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente personal, había experimentado la misma reacción inmediata, aunque había aprendido a ocultarla. Había dejado de preguntarse por qué le alteraba su presencia, y había aprendido a ponerse a hacer su trabajo con seriedad, enmascarando el brote de calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Algunas personas no creían en el amor a primera vista, pero Bella sabía por propia experiencia que ocurría.

Apretó los dientes para, a continuación, liberar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, segura de que él jamás había tenido ni el más mínimo indicio de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente o del efecto que tenía en todos sus sentidos.

—El señor Tanaka de la oficina de Tokio ha llamado en relación a las negociaciones. Parecía nervioso.

—Debe de estarlo —dijo sin desacelerar el paso—. Son las cinco y media de la mañana allí. Pónmelo al teléfono.

Por un momento, Bella se permitió el lujo de inhalar la esencia de su fresca y cara colonia. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y levantó el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número de Japón y pasarle la llamada a Edward. Luego se levantó para cerrar las puertas de su despacho. Absorbido en la conversación en un impecable japonés, él no prestó atención.

Bella suspiró. Amor a primera vista o no, Edward no parecía consciente de ello. Recién divorciado de su esposa de alta sociedad cuando Bella empezó a trabajar para él, cualquier mujer, ella incluida, era invisible a sus ojos. Ella era simplemente una máquina fiable.

Segura de que la llamada al señor Tanaka le tendría entretenido un buen rato, Bella revisó por última vez los detalles de la fiesta navideña infantil y la de los empleados. Ese año se había superado a sí misma. Había transformado la cafetería en una impresionante gruta navideña y, a las seis y media, Edward aparecería disfrazado de Santa Claus.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el traje rojo colgado del antiguo perchero de metal. El señor Cullen padre había insistido en que Edward hiciera de Santa con la excusa de que la artritis de su rodilla se lo ponía difícil a él y que era importante que alguien de la familia lo encarnara. Edward había protestado, pero una vez su padre había tomado aquella decisión, no había vuelta atrás, y menos aún por parte de su hijo menor.

—Diablos —una profunda voz a sus espaldas hizo que girara la silla—. No esperará que me ponga eso, ¿no?

—Creo que será un Santa maravilloso, señor Cullen.

El disgusto era evidente en su expresión facial. Le dio una grabadora y un montón de papeles.

—Transcríbeme esto enseguida. Ah, y antes de hacerlo, asegúrate de que la sala de juntas está libre y dile al equipo que hemos de reunimos allí en media hora.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó Bella, cambiando mentalmente sus citas para dejarle el resto de la mañana libre. Si quería convocar a todo el equipo jurídico, debía de tratarse de algo serio.

—Nada que no tenga solución, aunque llega en mal momento —dirigió una mirada ceñuda al traje de Santa que colgaba de la percha—. ¿Crees que…?

—No permitirá que se escabulla —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con compasión.

—No —Edward dejó salir un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado, descolocando algunos mechones.

Bella volvió a sonreír. Todo aquel asunto de Santa había descolocado al normalmente tranquilo y sofisticado Edward Cullen, un hombre al que había visto enfrentarse a batallones de abogados de todas partes del mundo por acuerdos inmobiliarios.

Jamás se había imaginado que la idea de tener una procesión de niños haciendo cola para sentarse sobre sus rodillas pudiera causar tal nerviosismo en él. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarle? Los niños también la ponían nerviosa a ella y, a diferencia de muchas de sus semejantes, Bella había detenido su reloj biológico a los veintiséis años. No tendría hijos a menos que encontrara ciertas respuestas sobre su pasado.

Odiaba esa época del año. La alegría de las fiestas servía para recordarle todo lo que ella no tenía, ni había tenido nunca. Saber que había asegurado la diversión de sus compañeros en la fiesta de aquella noche, normalmente le bastaba para mantenerse a flote en medio del horrible y deprimente vacío de las vacaciones, hasta poder enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en el trabajo.

Bella suspiro de nuevo y se centró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Cuando el payaso al que había contratado hizo de nuevo el ridículo, resonaron risas por toda la habitación. Bella ojeó su reloj. Quedaban cinco minutos para que apareciera Santa. Ya debería estar allí. A lo mejor tenía problemas con el traje.

Se volvió hacia su asistente, Ángela, una joven callada y casi recién graduada, pero con visos de convertirse en una gran asistente personal con el tiempo.

—Si no estoy de vuelta con el señor Cullen en cinco minutos, hazle una señal al payaso para que siga un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente haya recibido alguna llamada.

En el ascensor, Bella revisó mentalmente el plan para la velada. Todo debía transcurrir como un reloj. Empezó a sentir cierta irritación. Por mucho que simpatizara con la desgana de Edward por hacer de Santa, se lo debía a los niños. Si había decidido zafarse de aquellos niños ilusionados que había abajo, le diría un par de cosas a la cara, fuera su jefe o no.

Recorrió la distancia entre el ascensor y la oficina en tiempo record, y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir y entrar como una ráfaga. Pero se quedó paralizada, y tuvo que tragarse las palabras de enojo que se habían ido formando en su mente por el camino.

Edward Cullen estaba de pie a medio vestir en su oficina. Los pantalones rojo vivo del traje apenas se ajustaban a sus caderas, y parecían amenazar con bajarse si movía un sólo músculo.

«¡Qué Dios se apiade de mí!», pensó Bella, recorriendo con la mirada aquel pecho moreno al desnudo. Era increíble lo que Armani podía esconder bajo sus tejidos, pensó Bella, tratando de esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, y esperando que el brote de energía que sintió no fuera visible en su rostro. Por su temperatura interior, debía de estar brillando como una baliza.

Inhaló un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. ¿A qué había venido? Ah, sí, Santa.

—Cinco minutos, señor Cullen.

—Ya lo sé. El maldito traje es demasiado grande. Ayúdame a rellenarlo. Supongo que los niños esperan un Santa entrado en carnes.

—Me imagino que sí —respondió ella, recogiendo varios cojines del sofá de la oficina—. ¿Servirán?

—Muy bien. Aquí —Edward se metió las manos en los pantalones para abrirlos—. Yo los sostengo, y tú los rellenas.

¿Estaba de broma? Bella vaciló.

— ¿A qué esperas?

Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Para él, no era una mujer con necesidades y deseos, sino una simple asistente personal.

—Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería al decir _y ocasionalmente otras_ _funciones según exigencias_ en la descripción de responsabilidades del puesto de trabajo —dijo para quitar seriedad a la situación. Cuando Bella empezaba a preguntarse por qué demonios habría dicho aquello, de repente, los rabillos de los ojos de Edward se arrugaron al soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque no creo que recursos humanos estuviera pensando en algo como esto.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, y se forzó a no mirar hacia abajo. Tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con vibrar por todo su cuerpo, metió con cuidado el primer cojín entre su abdomen y la seda roja.

—No pasa nada, Bella. No muerdo.

Estupendo… se estaba riendo de ella. Bien, pues le demostraría que no estaba asustada. Metió el siguiente cojín apresuradamente, rozando sin querer con los dedos la fina línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, oyó detenerse su respiración, y apartó la mano deprisa al ver cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Eso debería bastar — ¿acababa de oír temblar su voz? Y peor todavía, ¿lo habría oído él?

—Necesito más.

¿Más? Todavía le ardía la mano del fugaz roce con su piel. Ella también necesitaba más, aunque lamentablemente sabía que no estaban pensando en la misma cosa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella encajó otro cojín en el pantalón. Decidida a no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por el deseo de rozarle de nuevo con los dedos, le dio una suave palmadita al montículo acolchado. Alcanzó la chaqueta roja y se la tendió. Se permitió el lujo de admirar brevemente su espalda y sus hombros, maravillada por el juego de músculos al contraerse para ponerse la prenda y ceñírsela a la ensanchada cintura. Él agarró el gorro y la barba de su escritorio, y se los puso apresuradamente antes de volverse a mirar a Bella otra vez.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

¿Que cómo estaba? Pestañeó, intentando buscar las palabras para describirlo. Desde luego, no se parecía a los Santa que la habían aterrorizado de niña, haciendo que saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar del relleno de la cintura y de la ridícula barba afelpada que ocultaba las líneas de su mandíbula, no podía borrar la imagen medio desnuda de Edward de su mente.

—Ha olvidado las cejas —consiguió decir finalmente, casi en su habitual tono tranquilo. «Bien hecho», se felicitó a sí misma.

—No tendré que ponerme esas dos cosas blancas que parecen orugas, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Si no, no sería Santa.

Bella apretó y relajó los dedos en un vano intento por dominar el temblor que amenazaba con revelar sus nervios antes de despegar las cejas del papel protector. Se adelantó para pegarlas sobre sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar y, de repente, sus labios se encontraron al mismo nivel. No tenía más que dar un diminuto paso para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Para dar vida a los sueños que la asediaban por las noches, haciendo que se despertara con las sábanas enredadas y llena de un deseo que no podía apaciguar.

Enseguida sofocó sus desenfrenados pensamientos y se concentró en las cejas postizas. Si cedía a sus deseos, podía quedarse sin empleo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, y menos teniendo en cuenta los gastos médicos de Ariana. Una vez terminada la labor, se apartó a una distancia prudente para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Está estupendo —dijo dulcemente.

—Bien, eso es lo que importa. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería del octavo piso.

—Espere aquí —le dijo Bella delante de la cafetería. Trató de ignorar la sensación de calor que sintió a través del tejido rojo del traje al ponerle una mano sobre el brazo—. Primero tengo que anunciarlo.

¿Era su imaginación, o Edward se había puesto pálido de verdad? ¿Estaba asustado? Bajo la barba, pudo distinguir finas líneas de tensión alrededor de sus labios, y sintió el impulso de tranquilizarlo.

—Todo irá bien —murmuró suavemente—. A los niños les encantará.

—Te quedas, ¿no?

No tenía pensado quedarse a ver esa parte del evento. La visión de una hilera de niños haciendo cola para sentarse con Santa todavía le causaba pavor.

—En realidad tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas. Estaré de vuelta antes de que termine la fiesta.

—Quédate.

Edward no tenía ni idea de cuál era su problema, pero ¿por qué iba a tenerla? A todo el mundo le encantaban las Navidades. A todos menos a la pequeña que había crecido con un apellido elegido por los asistentes sociales, que le recordaba a la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Aquélla era una de las razones por las que jamás hablaba de su vida ni de sus años en hogares de acogida. Nadie deseaba admitir que había sido abandonado. Para Bella, su vida empezó el día que cumplió dieciocho años y se independizó del control del estado.

— ¿Bella?

Tenía los dientes tan apretados, que le sorprendió que no se le rompieran. No podía explicarle su problema. Algunas cosas siempre se mantenían en secreto. Asintió brevemente.

—A por ello.

Los niños no le dieron ni una razón para que se preocupara o se pusiera nervioso. Su excitación y sus chillidos de alegría inundaron la sala. La única que se puso de los nervios fue Bella. ¿Por qué demonios habría accedido a quedarse?

Sentado sobre su trono, Edward subió a una niña sobre sus rodillas. La niña, de no más de tres o cuatro años, recorrió la sala con la mirada, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la espinilla de Bella. Ligeramente mareada, se apoyó sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el terror que la invadía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una imagen nítida se proyectó en su mente. Era una niña, sentada en el regazo de Santa, escudriñando nerviosa la multitud en busca de su madre. Los nervios se fueron transformando en pavor, y el pavor en terror al no encontrar el rostro de su madre entre las masas en movimiento en el centro comercial. Las autoridades acudieron en cuanto averiguaron a qué se debían sus histéricos sollozos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder encontrar a su madre entre la multitud de espectadores asombrados. Aquella sensación de abandono y pérdida seguía causando conmoción y resentimiento en Bella. Pero ya había dejado de tratar de entender qué clase de madre abandonaba a su suerte a su hija de tres años el día antes de Navidad.

Se esforzó en encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse para calmar los temores que los recuerdos reavivaban y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Ese algo resultó ser Edward que, con infinita paciencia, señaló a los padres de la niña, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la expresión del pequeño rostro de preocupación.

Al abrir los puños, Bella sintió el cosquilleo de la sangre al volver a regar sus extremidades. Al otro lado de la sala, la niña saludaba sonriente a su madre. Y Edward, en lugar de prestar atención a la niña que tenía sobre las rodillas, estaba mirándola a ella directamente. Vio cómo sus labios, delineados por la esponjosa barba, pronunciaban las palabras:

— ¿Estás bien?

¿Se había dado cuenta de su ataque de pánico? Le devolvió una débil sonrisa, acompañada de un leve movimiento afirmativo. Él siguió mirándola a los ojos un instante más, y luego volvió su atención hacia la niña que tenía a su cuidado, y le dio un regalo alegremente envuelto.

Así era como debían ser las cosas. Los niños debían poder recibir su regalo, tener la oportunidad de contarle a Santa sus más ardientes deseos para la mañana de Navidad, y contar con la continua presencia tranquilizadora de sus padres esperando no muy lejos.

Cuando el último paquete fue distribuido, llegó el momento de finalizar la fiesta infantil. Santa tenía otras obligaciones, y Bella apenas media hora entre la fiesta infantil y la de la empresa. Con un pequeño anuncio, dio fin a la celebración y, a juzgar por los aplausos tanto de niños como de padres, Edward había sido todo un éxito. Cuando la gente empezó a salir de la sala, Bella se relajó, dejando salir la tensión de un día a pleno rendimiento, por no decir de todo un año. Ya sólo quedaba una fiesta más, y hasta el año próximo, se consoló.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —la voz de Edward se filtró en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Creo que ha ido muy bien, ¿no? Los chicos le adoraban.

—Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Bella suspiró. La técnica de la evasión no funcionaría, pues la tenacidad era uno de los muchos talentos que habían ayudado a Edward a convertirse en uno de los hombres más respetados internacionalmente en su campo. No se rendiría hasta quedar satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Sólo estaba recuperando el aliento. Organizar todo ha requerido un gran esfuerzo y trabajo —aseguró. Por un instante, pensó que lo había conseguido, hasta que su mirada se tornó desafiante.

—Me pareció algo más que eso. Creí que ibas a desplomarte.

—Oh, por Dios santo, no —Bella forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —insistió él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Ángela te relevará el resto de la velada.

—No, estoy bien, de verdad.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Edward, dedicándole una severa mirada—. Vamos, será mejor que nos preparemos para el siguiente ataque.

—Vaya adelantándose. Me reuniré con usted arriba —lo observó mientras se alejaba. ¿Qué le había hecho fijarse en ella en aquel terrorífico momento de debilidad? ¿La habría visto alguien más? No debía haber accedido a quedarse.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los empleados de la limpieza estaban ocupados transformando la fiesta infantil en una versión más sofisticada de una fantasía de Navidad. Había sido una idea genial conservar el mismo encantador tema infantil para la fiesta de la empresa, y una solución simple, dadas las limitaciones de tiempo. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Arriba, en la oficina, Bella abrió el armario de los abrigos y descolgó una bolsa de la tintorería. Sólo tenía que cambiarse en el baño y retocarse el maquillaje. Se soltó el largo y espeso cabello y, mientras lo peinaba, estudió el reflejo de su imagen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se había soltado el pelo, literalmente o en sentido figurado? Demasiado. Pero no se podía permitir perder el tiempo cuando tantas cosas dependían de ella. Volvió a recogerse el pelo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Satisfecha con el resultado, se puso un pintalabios rojo. La dependienta tenía razón, el color daba vida a su piel ligeramente aceitunada. Ella prefería colores más suaves y discretos, que no resaltaran la voluptuosidad de sus labios, pero sabía que para aquella velada necesitaba algo llamativo. Además, era su cumpleaños. Tenía derecho a estar guapa.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Bella se quitó el sombrío traje de oficina, y abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de la tintorería para sacar un vestido largo color carmesí. El cuello barco de la parte delantera del vestido sin mangas se convertía en un profundo corte en V en la espalda. Bella se quitó el sujetador, y lo metió en la bolsa antes de deslizar la brillante seda del vestido sobre su cuerpo. Al mirarse al espejo se preguntó si no se había pasado esa vez. Normalmente alquilaba un vestido negro, pero algo de aquel vestido carmesí le había llamado la atención. Había vacilado por el precio, consciente de sus obligaciones financieras, pero no era que estuviera inundada de regalos de la familia o de un amante, pues no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas. Así que, por una vez, se había dado el gusto de hacerse un regalo y darse el placer de llevarlo esa noche.

En cuanto salió del baño, oyó la voz de una mujer en el despacho de Edward. Habría reconocido la estridente voz de su ex mujer en cualquier lugar. Antes de su divorcio, toda la plantilla de secretarias había estado a su disposición para ayudarla con su labor caritativa. Pero Tania Cullen era ante todo exigente, y las chicas solían sortear quién acudiría a su oficina para recibir instrucciones. Bella rezó por que, fuera cual fuera la situación, se resolviera rápido.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, volvió a meter sus cosas en el armario y, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, oyó vibrar la voz llena de desprecio de Edward, algo que Bella nunca había oído salir de sus labios.

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a investigarme? ¡Esos informes eran privados!

—Todo tiene un precio, Tania. Por desgracia no descubrí el tuyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Puedes decirle al bribón de tu abogado que no recibirás ni un céntimo más de lo ya establecido. Jamás. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista.

— ¡Encantada!

Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, así que Bella enderezó los hombros para hacer frente a la ex señora Cullen.

— ¿Visitando los barrios bajos con tus empleadas esta noche, Edward? —dijo Tania con sarcasmo al pasar junto a Bella. Le dirigió una rencorosa mirada, y añadió—: Sabía que estarías revoloteando por aquí, pero claro, olvidaba que no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa, ¿verdad?

Sin habla, Bella retrocedió y la dejó pasar, seguida por una estela de un caro perfume francés.

—Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, Bella.

Con profundo suspiro para calmarse, Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—No pasa nada, señor —alargó la mano para alcanzar su bolso de fiesta, metido en el cajón superior de su mesa de trabajo. Aunque los comentarios crueles como los de Carla tenían el poder de hacer daño, la experiencia había enseñado a Bella que no debía mostrarlo—. ¿Está listo para volver abajo?

Él soltó un suspiro lenta y controladamente.

—Sí, estoy listo —dio un paso hacia ella, y susurró—: Y parece que tú también —una fiera mirada de deseo brilló en sus ojos tan brevemente, que Bella se preguntó si realmente la habría interpretado correctamente—. Bella, estás… espectacular.

Mientras él la examinaba de arriba abajo, Bella casi se olvidó de respirar. Una cosa era ser objeto de unas cuantas palabras duras, y otra ser objeto de una mirada que acariciaba su cuerpo como un pañuelo de seda sobre la piel desnuda. Parecía como si la estuviera mirando a través de unas lentes diferentes, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea por absurda.

—Gracias, señor. Usted también está bastante espectacular —con su cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, y un traje negro y camisa blanca con pajarita negra en el cuello, Edward Cullen parecía salido de una fantasía… su propia fantasía. Aquélla en la que estaban ante el altar y él prometía amarla y respetarla para siempre. « ¡Basta!», Bella volvió a la realidad, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para evitar decir o hacer alguna tontería. Sus emociones ya habían sufrido suficiente aquella velada, y su aspecto aquella noche, por no mencionar la forma en que la miraba, producía tal confusión en sus sentidos que no podía ni pensar.

—Un momento, Bella. ¿Vamos? —le ofreció el brazo y, sin vacilar, ella enganchó la mano a su codo, con los nervios cada vez más a flor de piel.

En el ascensor, sintió cierto alivio al quitarle la mano del brazo y apartarse un poco para presionar el botón para bajar al piso de abajo. Dejó caer la mano junto a su cuerpo, pero los fuertes dedos de Edward enseguida la agarraron, volviendo a colocarla sobre su brazo.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

—Sígueme la corriente, Bella. Puede que necesite una bella mujer colgada del brazo esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona.

**Continuara….**


	3. Capitulo II

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Yvonne Lindsay perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 2**

¿Qué la necesitaba? Aquélla era una inesperada novedad ante la que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no pudo evitar desviarla, nerviosa, hacia sus dedos sobre la manga de su traje.

El corto viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno. Estaba segura de que se derretiría si no llegaban pronto, y de que se desinhibiría y terminaría presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

El aire fresco de la cafetería al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue un respiro. Los empleados y socios ya habían empezado a llegar, y estaban dando vueltas por la sala, conversando.

Edward se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en poder escaquearse de sus responsabilidades y refugiarse en su apartamento. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Bella también necesitaba descansar. Le había asustado aquella noche al ver su rostro tan pálido como la pared al otro lado de la sala durante la fiesta infantil. A pesar de su negativa, estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

Bella era la antítesis de la indignación y furia de Tania. Era la personificación de la calma en medio de una tormenta. Aquella noche, nada más verla, recordó que era una mujer, una mujer bella y sensual. Observó la curva de su cuello cuando se inclinó a buscar algo en su bolso, y se preguntó cómo sería acariciar su piel. Pero rápidamente borró sus pensamientos. Era su asistente personal, y se horrorizaría si los descubriera. Palidecería incluso más que aquella tarde. Ahora, en cambio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo del que antes habían carecido.

Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión un poco antes de dejar a Angela a cargo del resto de la velada. Bella se merecía un descanso, y su asistente estaba entusiasmada por la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Así, Bella podría quedarse junto a él el resto de la velada. Todos salían ganando.

—Relájate, Bella —le dijo al oído—. Estás fuera de servicio —su débil fragancia inundó sus sentidos, haciendo que se quedara pegado a ella durante un instante.

—Pero alguien tiene que supervisar…

—Relájate —repitió con voz tranquilizadora.

Con la cabeza aún inclinada sobre la de Bella de forma tan íntima, se dio cuenta de que algunos de los empleados les miraban, y no hacía falta mucho para avivar los rumores, aunque la mayoría no osaría arriesgarse a ser pillado hablando de uno de los Cullen. Tenía que recuperar la compostura, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

—Tiene que dejar que haga mi trabajo —protestó Bella de nuevo, retrocediendo un paso.

Edward agarró con un gesto elegante dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba junto a ellos y le puso una a Bella en la mano.

—Tu trabajo ya está hecho, Bella. Toma, celebremos otro brillante año —brindó, chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella.

—Sabe que no bebo en los eventos de la empresa.

—Deja de protestar y alégrate —recorrió la habitación con la mirada—. Aparenta estar disfrutando —dijo, bajando la voz y con mirada burlona—. Insisto —por un instante pensó que se lo había tomado en serio, hasta que una mirada de rebeldía tiñó sus intensos ojos castaños.

¿Había notado el color de sus ojos antes de aquella noche? Por supuesto que no había prestado atención a sus facciones, dadas sus respectivas posiciones en la empresa, y en la vida, pero entonces ¿por qué aquella noche deseaba descubrir más detalles? Sintió el impulso de acercarse de nuevo a ella, y posó su mano sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, que se tensó inmediatamente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El contraste entre sus fríos dedos y el intenso calor de la piel de Bella le recordó de nuevo sus diferencias, sus posiciones, urgiéndole a desistir. Sintió entrecortarse la respiración de Bella. Se estaba pasando de la raya. De mala gana, retiró la mano. Al parecer justo a tiempo, puesto que Angela se acercaba efusiva y llena de orgullo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Bella. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Creo que la idea del señor Cullen de dejar que disfrutes de la fiesta esta noche es estupenda. ¿No crees? Por una vez puedes ser una de las invitadas y divertirte.

Bella mostró lo más parecida a una sonrisa. Por dentro estaba a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos.

—Gracias, Angela. Pero no dudes…

—Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Angela. Gracias —los dedos de Edward volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Bella, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta y que se le atragantaran las palabras que pensaba pronunciar. No podía aguantarlo más. Dio un paso hacia delante y se giró para que él no pudiera alcanzar su piel desnuda.

—Señor Cullen…

—Edward. Y déjalo estar por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Órdenes del jefe. Y hablando del jefe, vamos a ver al mío —hizo una señal hacia donde estaba su padre, Carlisle Cullen, el fundador y presidente de Cullen Enterprises. Como patriarca que era, su postura erguida irradiaba fuerza y orgullo mientras observaba la sala.

La gentil presión de la mano de Edward en su espalda volvió a provocar una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Bella. Apenas pudo devolver los saludos y felicitaciones festivas de los demás empleados al atravesar la multitud de camino al otro extremo de la sala.

Al acercarse al grupo de ejecutivos sénior, Bella trató de ignorar la mano de Edward en su espalda para recuperar la compostura. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres de su categoría y nivel de poder, pero había algo en Carlisle Cullen que demandaba mayor respeto. Un respeto que, para Bella, rayaba el sobrecogimiento. Desde luego, no quería caer a sus pies como una tonta sólo porque su hijo pequeño estuviera haciendo que se derritiera.

Carlisle Cullen, primera generación de inmigrantes italianos, que habían anglicanizado su nombre para integrarse mejor en su país de adopción, Nueva Zelanda, había creado Cullen Enterprises de la nada. Y Bella no tenía ninguna duda de que aún podía echar un pulso con el mejor. Pero no era eso lo que más causaba admiración en ella. No. Era su absoluta devoción por la familia. Su constante y persistente amor y devoción por su esposa, fallecida hacía años. Había criado a sus tres hijos mientras construía su imperio y, a pesar de las dificultades, nunca había abandonado su crianza, como había hecho su madre al deshacerse de Bella como si de un paquete no deseado se tratara. Y había conseguido crear y conservar una fuerte unión familiar entre ellos.

Bella habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un pasado así. Un pasado propio. Aquellos pensamientos surtieron su efecto, y Bella se adelantó, ya fuera del alcance de Edward, para saludar a su padre.

Ya tenía agujetas en la cara por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Edward había permanecido a su lado toda la velada mientras charlaba y socializaba con sus compañeros, asegurándose de que constantemente tuviera una copa en la mano, y de que se mantuviera alejada de toda responsabilidad organizadora. Por una vez, supo lo que era tener a alguien ocupándose de ella, una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino. Apenas había bebido una copa entera en toda la noche. Y la tensión en su estómago tampoco le había permitido comer. La comida del bufé y de las bandejas que circulaban por la sala tenía un aspecto excelente, y se había asegurado de que hubiera comida de sobra, pero no consiguió tomarse un solo bocado.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que había junto a la puerta, y aliviada dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros. La fiesta llegaría a su fin pronto. El señor Cullen padre daría su tradicional discurso de fin de año, dando las gracias al equipo que, como era habitual, mantenía funcionando el negocio durante las tres semanas que la mayor parte de los empleados se iba de vacaciones, y deseando a todo el mundo unas felices fiestas.

Felices para aquéllos que tenían familia y amigos con los que compartir las fiestas navideñas. Bella empezó a sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza. ¿Se daría cuenta Ariana de que al día siguiente sería Navidad? El personal de la residencia le había dicho a Bella que no fuera, que no le pasaría nada a su hermana porque ella pasara las fiestas con sus amigos por una vez. Pero Bella no tenía a nadie con quien deseara pasar el día más que con ella. Ariana era todo lo que tenía, la única conexión positiva con su pasado. Así que, a lo mejor llamaba de todas formas y le llevaba a Ariana el nuevo camisón verde que le había comprado a conjunto con el color de sus ojos.

—Sonríe. Es Navidad, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón para estar tan triste —el cálido aliento de Edward le acarició un lado del cuello con un sensual susurro. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello y el cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Lo parecía? —se volvió a mirarlo—. Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro —respondió en su usual tono enérgico.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ha vuelto tu habitual tono de voz. Vamos, suéltate el pelo y disfruta.

—Eso hago —oh, sonaba tan a la defensiva y remilgada. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero una mano la detuvo. Edward se la quitó de entre los dedos.

—Trae, te traeré otra. Esta ya debe de estar caliente. Se supone que tienes que beberlo.

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero él la ignoró e hizo una señal a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca de ellos para que les trajera una nueva copa. Bella rodeó el pie de la nueva copa con sus dedos y derramó un poco de vino.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Bella? —Edward se acercó, deslizando un brazo por su espalda—. Pareces algo temblorosa.

—Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, eso es todo. Si no le importa, me gustaría retirarme pronto.

—Buena idea —Edward miró alrededor de la habitación—. Creo que ya hemos cumplido por esta noche. Marchémonos.

« ¿Juntos?».

—No, en serio —protestó Bella—, quédese. Seguro que su padre…

—Me excusará. Me lo debe por el episodio de Santa. Sabe lo que siento respecto a los niños —aunque sonreía, había cierta dureza en su mirada. Y su cortés expresión desapareció y se transformó en una de desolación.

— ¿No le gustan los niños? —Bella no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz. Le había parecido tan natural y paciente con los pequeños.

—Al contrario. Mi padre sabe perfectamente lo que significan los niños para mí. Despidámonos —puso la mano de Bella en su brazo, y se dirigieron hacia donde su padre se encontraba, entre un puñado de amigotes. Bella sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos al caminar entre la multitud.

Si le gustaban los niños, ¿cuál era el problema con hacer de Santa? A no ser, pensó, que fuera un doloroso recordatorio de lo que no tenía. Quizás eso explicara su desgana, por no mencionar la irritación con su padre. Otra diferencia abismal entre ellos. Él quería niños, y ella no. «Así que no te hagas ideas falsas sobre su comportamiento de esta noche», pensó.

—Veo que os vais — Carlisle Cullen le lanzó una dura mirada a Edward, que Bella interpretó como de amonestación. Observó el silencioso enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer. Bella sabía que Carlisle Cullen desaprobaba las relaciones entre los empleados. Y no conseguía entender por qué Edward trataba de dar la impresión a su padre de que se iban juntos.

—Sí, papá. _Nos_ vamos —el ligero énfasis en la palabra _nos_ hizo que su padre apretara los labios, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Una sensación de inquietud recorrió el cuerpo de Bella de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso pensaba Carlisle Cullen que eran pareja? Tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de inmediato. Pero antes de poder rectificar nada, él se inclinó y le dio un beso estilo italiano en la mejilla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia por adoptar las costumbres neozelandesas, era, y siempre sería, italiano hasta la médula de los huesos.

—Ha vuelto a hacer un trabajo excelente esta noche, Bella —dijo Carlisle Cullen con una sonrisa a medias.

—Ha sido un placer.

Él asintió, y se volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Entonces, ¿te veo mañana por la mañana? Recuerda que mi prima Rosalie y su hija también vienen.

—Por supuesto —Bella sintió tensarse el brazo de Edward bajo la manga del traje.

—Bien —su padre se giró ligeramente, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Estaba pensando invitar a Bella. No te importa, ¿verdad? —Su padre lo miró con asombro, y él se volvió a mirar a Bella—. No tienes planes por la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Pero… —empezó a protestar.

—Estoy seguro de que Bella… —dijo Carlisle Cullen simultáneamente.

Edward levantó una ceja dirigiéndose a Bella.

— ¿Y bien?

—No quiero molestar.

— ¿Entonces no tienes planes para mañana?

—No —su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, y odiaba la simpatía que siempre generaba.

—Bien. Estaremos allí a las diez y media, papá.

¿Cuándo había decidido Edward usarla como baza en su partida con su padre? ¿Y por qué? Aunque el padre de Edward mostraba un buen control de su furia, su mirada era una mirada de hielo.

—No te retrases —dijo Carlisle, reconociendo la astucia de su hijo.

—No.

Antes de que Bella pudiera analizar la animosidad velada entre padre e hijo, Edward ya la estaba llevando hacia la puerta.

En el ascensor, Edward soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Estaba harto de seguirle el juego a su padre. Carlisle Cullen había intentado controlar a sus tres hijos en un momento u otro. La presión, cada vez menos perspicaz, ejercida por su padre para que superase lo de Tania y encontrara otra mujer con la que formar una familia ya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. No iba a dejarse emparejar con otra prima lejana más. Especialmente aquella noche. Por ello había decidido no seguirle el juego.

Pero no debía haber usado a Bella de esa manera. Había visto la sorpresa y confusión en la expresión de su padre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Las Navidades siempre habían sido unas fiestas familiares. La última mujer a la que había llevado era a Tania, su mujer, por lo que sabía que le iban a avasallar al día siguiente. Pero no importaba, a lo mejor incluso le contaba lo del nieto que jamás conocería.

Miró a Bella. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras miraba los botones que se iluminaban en el panel del ascensor, dejaba al descubierto la esbelta curvatura de su cuello. Un cuello que cualquier hombre soñaría con besar y recorrer con la lengua.

Sintió el pulso en su ingle. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Bella no era una potencial conquista que pudiera reavivar la llama de deseo que su mujer había apagado con sus decepciones. Pero por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuello, ni quitarse de la mente la fantasía que proyectaba en su mente.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ella salió delante de él. La piel de su espalda brillaba con una tonalidad que le hacía preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo tendría la misma tonalidad, y de nuevo sintió una corriente de deseo. De repente, la necesidad de averiguarlo resultaba imperativa.

**Continuara…..**


End file.
